Who ever said life was fair?
by Anime4u2
Summary: AU- Next-Door neighbors, cell phones, cool cars, Internet, chat rooms, school, high school, pimples, hormones, teenage-problems, part-time jobs and being 18! MariahRay, KaiMariam, MaxEmily, TysonHillary, KennySalima. LOTS MORE!
1. Prologue

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

****

**~*~ Whoever said life was fair ~*~**

****

    Who ever said life was fair?  "Whoever said life was fair should jump of the bridge and die." She said as she sighed at glared at Kai. UHG! It wasn't fair. How could life be so cruel to her? How could God give one person such a perfect life, and load the other with problems? UHG! She'll show Mr. Richie Rich, Pants what she was made of, even if it's the last thing she did. 'You are SO busted neighbor.' She thought. 

**~*~**

**Ever had the feeling that how life is so unfair to you? While one gets everything they want or so it looks like, while the other gets loaded with trouble. Well, if you do, then this is the fic for you. **

**Mariah/Ray, Kai/Mariam, Tyson/Hillary,**

** Emily/Max, Salima/Kenny, Oc/Johnny, **

**Oc/Tala, Oc/Michel and LOTS more. **

**Summary: Next-Door neighbors, cell phones, cool cars, Internet, chat rooms, school, high school, pimples, hormones, teenage-problems, part-time jobs and being 18! MariahRay, KaiMariam, MaxEmily, TysonHillary, KennySalima. LOTS MORE!**

****

****

**~*~ CLAIMER: I CLAIM FIRST Kai/Mariam on this site, along with Salima/Kenny. : P!! ~*~ **

****

****

****

**~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or it's characters ~*~**

****

****

****

**~*~ NOTE: This is an AU story. Which means I am using the characters but in a different situation. ~*~**

****

****

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

- **To be continued...**


	2. Meeting the roomates

**~*~ Whoever said life was fair? ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter One: Meting the roommates~*~**

Mariam Echinacea unlocked the door to her new apartment. She had just turned eighteen, and her parents had finally allowed her to stay away from home and stay in an apartment in a different high school for her last year at high school. 

She was so excited. She couldn't wait to see her roommates. As soon as she unlocked the apartment door of room 807 of build number 49, in Thorn-Edge, she was soon met by packages of opened up suitcases, wallpapers lying around, with the wallpaper paste mashed and spilled around the floor. Open cartons on different color of paints. On one side was a pile of five mattresses. Vases, flowers, decorations, air fresheners, and god knows what else. The entire house was a MESS!! 

Mariam raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She went inside the house with her suitcases and other equipment. "Is anyone there?" She called out, but only her voice echoed through the room. Suddenly a short girl with bright orange hair and big purple hair came out. His had cream paint smeared on her face, and her glasses her on her head instead of her nose. She was wearing blue baggy shorts and a really big, baggy, oversized blue t-shirt. 

As soon as she saw Mariam she stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh…. Hehe …… surprise?" She said nervously and she suddenly screamed. "HILLARY, MARIAH, SALIMA! GET YOU'RE ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Suddenly the hallway the orange haired girl had come through had suddenly filled with three other girls. One had chocolate brown hair, and it clearly stated by her scowl that she was bossy. 

"Whoa, Ems. Since when do you swear?" The girl with bright red-hair asked. "Since now, dumb-ass." The bossy girl stated, rolling her eyes. The long pink haired girl shook her head. She was very pretty. She smiled at Mariam. "Hello, I'm Mariah." She said sticking out her hand for Mariam to shake. 

Mariam smiled back and took the offered friendship in front of her. "Hey, I'm Mariam." She answered. Suddenly the hyper redheaded girl butted in. "I'm Salima." She said smiling widely but not really sucking in being friendly. "I'm Emily, and this is Hillary." Said the girl with the glasses as she pointed towards the chocolate brown haired girl. 

Soon the girls were seated on top of bags filled with pillows, since they still had to fix the sofas. Emily had made coffee for them, and they were enjoying a nice conversation. "Sorry about the mess and all. We were trying to surprise you by giving the house a makeover, but thank a CERTAIN redhead we messed up. BIG TIME!" Hillary said glaring at Salima. 

"Well, it isn't MY fault. I mean there was a HUGE cockroach and I screamed and smashed everything." Salima said defending herself. Mariah sweat dropped. "It wasn't a cockroach Sally, it was an ant. And it was tiny." She said as the rest of them laughed and Salima pouted. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and was soon stopped as Emily opened the door. Three girls soon greeted them. One of them had long curly, not puffy, black hair, and the second one had light brown hair, and the third one had dark brown hair. 

The girl with the long curly black hair ran and hugged Mariah in a friendly way. "Mari, it's so good to see you. Oh GOD! What's wrong with this place?" She said looking at the disaster around them. Mariah laughed at her best friend's stupidity. "Mariam met, Lia, (An//: It's said this way, _Lee-ah_) She my bestest friend in the whole entire world." She said laughing. 

"There is no such word as "bestest" Mari." Lia said, "Enough with the "Ms. Perfect" attitude." Said the girl with light brown hair. She had short light brown hair, up to her cheek. "Hey, I'm Sara." She said, it was clearly stated that she was a tomboy; by the way she was dressed. She wore baggy jeans, and a baggy "Nike" logo t-shirt.

"Hey, I'm Jenna, but call me Jen. Everyone does." She said laughing. She was the last of the three. She had dark brown hair until her shoulders; it was wavy, unlike Sara's who's was straight. It was clear that Jen was one of those wacky girls, who are fun, nice, kind, and not to mention perverted in a wacky weird funny way. 

Lia on the other hand seemed to be one of those smart girls, who are also fun, but try to be really perfect in studies. But she seemed like a nice girl to Mariam. Lia had really beautiful Mahogany eyes though. They were…. Gorgeous. Red and light brown mixed, absolutely… breathtaking. 

Mariam smiled at the three girls. "Hi, I'm Mariam." Just as she had finished there was yet again another knock at the door. This time it was a guy. He had light blue hair on the front and a patch of darker shade of blue at the back. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, which showed his muscles. He wore baggy pants, and boy was he HOT! But there was something familiar about him. He had those same Mahogany eyes...

Mariam heard Jen gasp and whisper "Kai…" 

**~*~**

Johnny McGregor sighed for the millionth time. If only he could have changed time. He had liked only 'one' girl since 4th grade, and now he was going to 12th grade. If he didn't tell her about his feeling now, God knows what will happen. This year will be his last chance, or else, how else could he tell her? She was so smart; she'd probably get in a better University then him. 

But there's no chance, She's going out with the most popular, hottest, sweetest, guy on the school. She won't be interested in him, after all her put her through. She had liked him ever since she laid eyes on him, but he always pushed her away, just for his pride and popularity. 

If only he had said yes… 

**~*~**

"YO RAY MA MAN!!!" Tyson Granger screamed his head off. "WHAT!?!?" Ray asked glaring at the blue-haired teen. Even arrogance was too little to describe Tyson. Tyson stuck out his tongue. "Shesh. SOMEONE'S grumpy today." Tyson said huffing. 

Ray's expression softened, "Sorry." He mumbled. "I was just going through my old stuff." He continued mumbling. Tyson looked over his friend's shoulder and saw the picture in his hand. Tyson quickly mumbled a sorry and got out of Ray's room. 

But before he reached the door, Ray called after him, "It's okay Tyson, what did you want to ask me?" "Oh… I was…. Um… kinda… looking for the sugar." Tyson answered blushing. 

"We're all out, so Kai went next door to get some." Ray answered still looking at the picture. "Mariah's place?" Tyson asked, but suddenly stopped as soon as he realized his mistake. 

Ray closed his eyes and mumbled, "Yes", as his grip on the picture tightened. Tyson smiled nervously at his roommate. "You still like her?" He asked nervously. "WHO?" Ray asked sharply as his big yellow-cat-like eyes opened in a bolt of shock. Tyson was caught of by surprise. 

Ray suddenly calmed down, "Never mind, sorry Tyson. It's just that, I don't know WHY Mariah broke up with me. I never did anything to her. She thinks I'm cheating on her with FRANKIE! Can you believe it, FRANKIE! The purple-headed girl in 9th grade. OH GOD! That is SO stupid; her and me are practically brothers and sisters. I don't know why she dumped me, and in front of the ENTIRE school to make it worse. WHY THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT TO ME??" Ray roared as Tyson jumped of the chair he was sitting on. "Uh… Ray, maybe I should leave you alone." Tyson quickly answered and left the room before could say anything else. 

- **To be continued...**

- **ADIOS**

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**


	3. Gone with the wind

**~*~ Whoever said life was fair~*~**

****

**~*~Chapter Two: Gone with the wind ~*~**

****

There was yet again another knock at the door. This time it was a guy. He had light blue hair on the front and a patch of darker shade of blue at the back. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, which showed his muscles. He wore baggy pants, and boy was he HOT! But there was something familiar about him. He had those same Mahogany eyes...

Mariam heard Jen gasp and whisper "Kai…" Mariam turned around and saw the blue-haired teen more carefully. She had to admit it he was pretty good looking. He had this very mischievous look on his face. 

"What do you want this time Hiwatri?" Lia asked glaring at Kai with the greatest hate Mariam had ever seen. Her eyes were filled with hate. You'd think Kai had taken away Lia's life or something. 

As soon as Kai saw Lia he smirked, "We need sugar. Tyson finished it all, and we need more." Emily burst out laughing, "That's our Tyson alright." She said as she turned around and went to the kitchen to get the sugar. 

"Kai, this is our new roommate, her name is Mariam" Salima introduced to Kai to the purple-haired teen. Kai smirked, "Yo Mariah, is she you're twin or something? She looks exactly the same, except the purple hair." This really got Lia pissed off. She took Kai by the collar and said dangerously, "YOU KNOW WHAT HIWATRI? WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE THE FREAKIN SUGAR AND GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!?" Her usually pretty and innocent face, flashed with danger. 

Mariam raised her eyebrow, but Sara shook her head, as if telling her to drop it. Emily quietly handed Kai the sugar and Kai left the room, which was followed by silence, and more silence, and more… silence, and yes, you've guessed it. Silence. 

Finally Hillary broke it off. "Okay, Mariam let's show you you're room. There are five rooms in this building. You see every private school over here has a building to the students who want to live in there own apartments. So this is the building for our school.  Mostly all the kids from our school who live in apartments live over here. Every apartment has five rooms in it. And five people sharing the apartment. But it was only us four sharing before, you came. Me, Salima, Emily and Mariah got our own rooms but since you are here you'll get the room we used for guests. Well it was more like a fashion room thanks to Salima." Hillary finished off. 

Emily rolled her eyes, at her friend's bossiness and Salima just plain old glared. "Okay, without anymore interruptions why don't we start the decorations? And Lia, Sara, and Jenna you better help us too." Hillary started again but soon finished as they grabbed the stuff and started to fix the house. 

**~*~**

After a week of cleaning and painting and fixing the house the five girls decided to do some shopping for school with some of there friends. Since they were done fixing the house they went to the mall to shop on the last Friday before school started. Lia, Sara, and Jenna came with the five of them as well, but they brought two more girls along that Mariam didn't know. 

"Mariam this is Penny and Anna." Lia introduced her to the blond girl, known as Penny, then the girl with dirty blonde hair, known as Anna. Penny was tall, and had an awesome figure; she looked like one of those cheerleaders who also had a sportive side. Anna was a tall girl with simple things on, though she was awfully skinny. 

Mariam smiled at both the girls. "Anna and Penny are our roommates, but they were away with their families for the summer." Sara said as her and Anna stopped talking to talk to Mariam. It was for sure, that Anna and Sara were best friends. Hillary and Emily were best friends for sure. Penny and Salima were best friends, no doubt. And Jenna, Lia and Mariah were the trio. Where would she go?

"Okay you guys lets spilt up and shop, we'll meet back here at around three hours, which is 2;00 p.m., to eat lunch. Okay?" Hillary asked in her same bossy voice. All the girls nodded. Anna and Sara went separate, and so did Salima and Penny. On the other direction Hillary and Emily trailed off. Mariah, Lia and Jenna were about to trail of as well, when Lia suddenly said, "Hey Mariam, you wanna hang around?" 

Mariam smiled. "Sure." 

**~*~**

"AHH! Isn't this cute? This will look PERFECT on you Lia." Jenna shrieked. Lia rolled her eyes and Mariah said, "Let me see." As she grabbed the shirt from Jenna and shrieked "IT'S PERFECT!" as well. Lia suddenly jumped in surprise looking at them weird and rolling her eyes. "Trust me, it's normal." She told Mariam.  

"Out of all our close friends you've met, me, Sara, and Penny are the only ones not like that. Well, Penny sometimes gets like that too, but still." Lia said looking at Mariam's nervous look.  

"You guys, why don't ma and Mariam actually go somewhere Fun while both of you shop, we'll ck in an hour. Okay? And you guys can shop for me ALL you want." Lai said smirking the familiar smirk. It felt so familiar to Mariam. She had seen it before, but she had never seen Lia smirk. So where had she seen it?

Jenna and Mariah both cheered when they heard they could shop for Lia. They always bought clothes for her and LOVED doing her make up, cause Lia was the prettiest but she was SO not into those things. 

"Come-on Mariam, let's go to the arcade." Lia said leaving the store, soon followed by Mariam.

**~*~**

"HEY LIA!! OVER HERE!!" A voice screamed as Lia and Mariam entered the arcade. Mariam turned around and saw a group f guys standing near a game called **"ULTRA BEYBLADE MATCH!" **"Hey, Tyson, Max, Ray, and Hiwatri." Lia said Glaring at Kai and smiling at the rest. Mariam really got confused now. There was something between Kai and Lia, everyone was totally ignoring. There was something, and it had to be something BIG! Because if it wasn't they wouldn't be this secretive about it. 

"Yo Lia, how about me and you go against each other in this game." Kai said smirking. Lia smirked. "You got it Hiwatri." She answered. 

After it had been quite some time of Lia and Kai battling each other so Mariam decided to talk to someone since she was getting bored. "Listen." A voice said behind her. Mariam turned around. 

"Yes?" She saw Ray behind her. "You are Mariah's new roommate right?" He asked. "Yea…" Mariam answered uncertainly. "Um… so… Hw is she?" He asked nervously. "Wha-?"

**~*~**

Ray and Mariam were both outside the mall, outside in the parking lot. Ray wanted to tell her something, so they were both outside. "See Mariam, this is how it goes… Mariah and I… we kinda broke up. I don't know why she dumped me. And to make it worse, she did it in front of the entire school." Ray said, as he started tot tell Mariam what had happened. 

**~*~ Flash Back ~*~**

"Yo Ray ma man." Tyson screamed across the cafeteria. "Yeah?" Ray asked his bright yellow eyes shining with happiness. He had finally aced the math test and it was all thanks to Mariah. She had helped him so much. 

"Mariah was looking for you. And boy did she look piss." Tyson said smirking. Ray raised his eyebrows. 'I wonder why?' Ray thought. Suddenly an angry voice burst through the cafeteria, making everyone turn around and watch the commotion. 

"RAY KON! GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" The voice said, and it soon turned out to be Mariah, behind her were Lia, Jenna, Hillary, Emily, Salima, Penny, Sara and Anna. 

Ray was surprised, but he quickly got to his feet and went up to Mariah. "What happened Mariah?" He asked caringly whatsoever. Mariah though, whoever glared harder? "WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" She shrieked her eyes looking as if they'd pop up any second. 

Ray flinched. "YOU CHEAT WITH FRANKIE ON ME AND YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!! YOU CHEAT TO ME WITH SOME STUPID SLUTY EIGHTH-GRADER!! SHE'S IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!! OH GOD!! WE ARE IN 11th GRADE RAY AND YOU CHEATED TO ME WITH SOMEONE THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME!?!" Mariah screamed. The entire cafeteria went silent. All eyes were on Ray. 

"But I didn't…" He started. But there was no turning back now. What was done was done. What had been lost had been lost. It was too late. She was gone. Gone with the wind. Just like that…. He had lost her. 

- **To be continued…**

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**


End file.
